What Might Have Been
by SiriusElvenStar
Summary: *UPDATE!!!* This is an Alternate Universe fanfic. It’s what might have happened if Harry went with Sirius when he first saw him in Magnolia Crescent…
1. Old Acquaintances

**W**hat **M**ight **H**ave **B**een

**B**y: **P**adfoot

Disclaimer:  I.  Don't.  Own.  This.  

A.N.:  Hey.  This is an alternate universe fan fiction.  It takes place right after Harry blows up Aunt Marge in the Prisoner of Azkaban.  It's what might have happened if Harry went with Sirius when he first saw the giant black dog in Magnolia Crescent…

This Chapter:  Harry meets Sirius.  (Oops.  Does that give too much away?)

Chapter 1:  Old Acquaintances 

Harry was several streets away before he collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of driving his trunk.  He sat quite still, anger still surging through him, listening to the frantic thumping of his heart.

But after ten minutes alone in the dark street, a new emotion overtook him: panic.  Whichever way he looked at it, he had never been in a worst fix.  He was stranded, quite alone, in the dark Muggle world, with absolutely nowhere to go.  And the worst of it was, he had just done serious magic, which almost certainly expelled him from Hogwarts.  He had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly, he was surprised that Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on him from where he sat.

Harry shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent.  What was going to happen to him?  Would he be arrested, or would he simply be outlawed from the wizarding world?  He thought of Ron and Hermione, and his heart sank even lower.  Harry was sure that, criminal or not, that Ron and Hermione would want to help him now, but they were both abroad, and with Hedwig gone, he had no means of contacting them.  

He didn't have any Muggle money, either.  There was a little wizard gold in the money bag at the bottom of his trunk, but the rest of the fortune his parents had left him was stored in a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London.  He'd never be able to drag his trunk all the way to London.  Unless…

He looked down at his wand, which he was still clutching in his hand.  If he was already expelled (his heart was now thumping painfully fast), a bit more magic couldn't hurt.  He had the Invisibility Cloak that he had inherited from his father---what if he bewitched the trunk to make it feather-light, tied it to his broomstick, covered himself in the cloak, and flew to London?  Then he could get the rest of his money out of his vault and…begin his life as an outcast.  It was a horrible prospect, but he couldn't sit on this wall forever, or he'd find himself explaining to Muggle police why he was out in the dead of night with a trunk full of spell books and a broomstick.

Harry opened his trunk and pushed the contents aside, looking for the Invisibility Cloak---but before he had found it, he straightened up suddenly, looking around him once more.  

A funny prickling on the back of his neck had made him feel he was being watched, but the street appeared to be deserted, and no light shone from any of the large square houses.

 He bent over his trunk again, but almost immediately stood up once more, his hand clenched on his wand.  He had sensed rather than heard it: someone or something was standing between the narrow gap between the garage and the fence behind him.  Harry squinted at the black alleyway.  If only it would move, then he'd know whether it was a stray cat or---something else.

_"Lumos,"_ Harry muttered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling him.  He held it high over his head, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them Harry saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.  (All paragraphs from here on up have been taken directly from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.)

Harry dropped his wand out of alarm, his heart thumping like mad.  A giant, black dog was staring right back at him, looking at him in such a way that Harry felt like he was the dog's next meal.  The dog took a couple paces forward and, much too Harry's utter shock, turned into a man.  The man walked straight towards Harry like he couldn't believe it was him.

"My God, Harry," he whispered softly, staring at the terror stricken boy in front of him.  "I haven't seen you in twelve years…"

Harry was now completely dumbfounded.  He wasn't quite sure what came to as more of a shock: that this man knew who he was, or he knew who this man was.  Harry had seen the face of this man recently on the kitchen television when a reporter was talking about an escaped murdering convict.  How could he forget the haunted face and the long, tangled black hair?  This man standing in front of him was none other than Sirius Black himself!  The next question bubbling in Harry's mind was how in the world did Sirius Black know who he was, and what did he mean "I haven't seen you in twelve years"?  Black seemed to figure out that Harry was confused and terrified.  

"Harry," he said gently, coming closer still.  "Do you know who I am?"

"Sirius Black," Harry said breathlessly.  Black nodded.  

"Yes I am," he said as he stopped only inches from where Harry stood.  Black was still look intently at him, and Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable, nevertheless, he kept eye contact.  Black shook his head in awe.  "You look just like James when you do that."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth to demand why Black kept talking about him in such riddles, when a there was some commotion coming from far down the road which caused Harry and Black to both jump.  

Harry was shocked to find that all of the fuss was coming from Number 4 Privet Drive.  Apparently those ten minutes that Harry had spent walking didn't get him as far as he thought he did.  Harry saw what looked like Ministry of Magic wizard leaving the house.  He immediately forgot all about his previous incident with Aunt Marge and his first thought was, _'Help me, there's a serial killer over here!'_ and he started moving toward the street, but it appeared that Black was going to have none of that.  

While Harry was busy formulating a possible escape plan, Black had bent down and picked up Harry's forgotten wand.  With a flick of his wrist, the trunk shut with a snap and shrunk to the size of a pebble and flew into his pocket.  Harry snapped out of his reverie and looked at Black, startled.  He then paled.

"You're a wizard."  

Harry tried to break into a run, but Black easily overpowered him.  Harry tried to struggle free, but to no avail.  Black was obviously stronger than him, and right now that stronger man was half dragging, half carrying the squirming boy back into the darkness.  

Harry, who was now beyond scared, made a last attempt to get free.  He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to scream for help, but the only sound that came out was a funny, muffled sound.  Black had covered his hand over Harry's mouth with one hand, and with the other, he brought the up wand to Apparate them away.  

*          *          *

A.N.:  Hey.  What did you think?  I would sure like to know!  Please Review!

Next Chapter:  Sirius tells Harry a lot of stuff in the home that Sirius used to live in…


	2. A Different Point of View

**W**hat **M**ight **H**ave **B**een

**B**y: **P**adfoot

Disclaimer:  I.  Don't.  Own.  This.  Either.  

A.N.:  YAY!!!  Next chapter up!!!  I want to first off thank all my reviewers, 'cause if you didn't review like you did, then I probably wouldn't have this up for another month or two.  *reviewers scream* I know.  I know.  I'm sorry.  Don't hurt me!!!

This Chapter:  Sirius tells Harry a lot of stuff in the home that Sirius used to live in…

Chapter 2:  A Different Point of View 

Sirius Black reappeared in the living room of an old abandoned house half dragging, half carrying a struggling young Harry Potter.  With a great effort, he finally managed to pick the boy up and throw him on a dusty couch, and pinned him down from there.  Harry was trying to desperately to get away from him, but was not succeeding.  The only thing he was really succeeding in was wearing himself out.  Sirius finally couldn't stand it any longer.  He grabbed Harry firmly around the shoulders and shook him firmly but gently.

"Would you stop?"  He panted.  "You're going to kill yourself if you carry on like this."

"Well, it's what you'd want is it?"  Harry hissed back.  Sirius froze, the words stabbing him like a blade through his heart.  He lessened his grip on Harry until the only hold Sirius had on him was a gentle grip on his shoulders.  Harry seemed to relax a little.

"Harry, I'm not going to hurt you," Sirius said softly.

"Then why did you bring me here?"  Harry asked quietly.  "I know who you are.  I know what you did.  You're a murderer."  Sirius flinched and sighed.  

"I don't deny that," he muttered as he looked down, then his head shot back up.  "But I swear I never meant for your parents-"

"My parents?"  Harry interrupted.  "What do my parents have to do with this?"  Sirius stared at him in shock.

"You mean…you don't know?"  Sirius asked dumbfounded.  Harry shook his head apparently just as confused as Black was.  Sirius sighed, stood up, and ran his gnawed fingers through his tangled hair.  "Oh God.  Where to start?"

Harry watched with curiosity as Black paced around the room.  He knew that he was endangered if he just sat here, and the thought of running away came to him more than once, but he was more interested in what Black had to say.  It might explain why Black knew his name, or why he kept bringing up his parents, or why he was a wizard.

Sirius stopped pacing and turned to look at Harry.  _'He looks just like James,'_ he thought.  _'All except for the eyes.  The eyes are all Lily.'_  Sirius mentally slapped himself for getting off subject.  Taking a deep breath, he started telling Harry everything.

"Well," he began.  "I guess the whole story all starts at Hogwarts.  I went to Hogwarts with your father and mother.  We were in the same year and became fast friends along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," he said the last two words with the utmost disgust and waited for Harry to say anything.  He sat there unmoved so Sirius continued.

"In our second year, we began to notice strange things about Remus.  He disappeared every month and always turned up sick the next day.  One month, we followed him under James' Invisibility Cloak and saw him walk out onto the grounds and disappear under the Whomping Willow."  Harry shot his eyebrows up at this, recalling his own personal experience with the tree.  It had not been a pleasant one.  He put the thought in the back of his mind as Black rambled on.

"Remus refused to tell us about it the next day, but he finally caved in the end.  He told us that he was a werewolf…" he let that sink in for a couple of seconds.  "Now, Remus is the type of person who doesn't like a lot of things in return.  He said that being his friend was more than he could ever wish for, but your father and I were determined to find a solution to his problem.  And after weeks of researching, we finally found the answer, and in our fifth year at Hogwarts, we pulled it off.  The three of us became Animagi."

"What are Animagi?"  Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  

"An Animagus is a wizard or witch that can change into another animal," Sirius explained.  "You saw me turn from a dog to a man earlier, and I'm sure you know by now that your Professor McGonagall can turn into a cat."

"What sort of animal did my father and Pettigrew turn into?"  Harry inquired.

"Your father could turn into a stag, and Peter could turn into a rat," Sirius answered.  "And for the rest of our years at Hogwarts we accompanied Remus during his werewolf transformations, and no one else knew that we were Animagi, not even Dumbledore."

"After Hogwarts, your mother and father got married and they had you.  They also gave me the honor of being your Godfather," he said, pausing.

Harry regarded Black for a moment.  Was this man actually his godfather?  No one ever told him that he had a godfather.  _'No one ever tells me a lot of things,'_ he thought dryly.

"-Then the real trouble hit," Sirius continued, shaking Harry out of his reverie.  "There was always the threat of Voldemort hovering over the entire wizarding world, but he was starting to gather power and followers, and fast!  His next big target was your family.  To help protect you, Dumbledore came up with the idea of a Fidelus Charm.  The Fidelus Charm works like this.  It is used to hide the location of a person or persons, by trusting the location inside another human being or a Secret Keeper, and as long as the person entrusted does not reveal the information, then the people in hiding remain safe."

"Well, your parents had the idea of using me as their Secret Keeper, and I conceded.  A couple weeks in, though, I thought this was a bad idea.  I persuaded your parents to use Peter as the Secret Keeper.  I thought it would be a perfect bluff for Voldemort.  I thought he would go after me for the information.  Your parents argued but agreed in the end, and Peter became the Secret Keeper on the Halloween of 1981."

"On that night, I arranged a check on Peter.  He was not at his hiding place and I saw no signs of a struggle.  Fearing the worst, I raced to your parents' house on Godric's Hollow, but by the time I got there…it was too late.  Your parents were dead…Peter sold them to Voldemort…and it was all my fault…" Black's voice broke and he turned away with tears in his eyes.  Harry looked down and refused to make eye contact with him.

"I found you in your room with a lightning-bolt-shaped cut on your forehead," Sirius said after a while.  "I picked you up and was about to take you away when Hagrid showed up.  He said I had to give you up.  He said that Dumbledore had already made the arrangements for you to go live with your aunt and uncle.  I argued but I had to give up in the end.  That was the last time I saw you…"

"I went back inside the house and said goodbye to your parents for the final time.  Then I set out for Peter.  I cornered him on a street full of Muggles.  He saw what was coming and yelled out for the whole street to hear that I betrayed your parents.  Then I pulled out my wand and killed him along with about thirteen Muggles, or at least I thought."

"I was in the wizarding prison Azkaban until recently.  The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, came on his yearly inspection of the prison.  I saw him there and I asked for his paper.  He gave it to me, and low and behold there was Peter in the front page."  Black said as he pulled out a newspaper with the Weasleys on the front page.  Harry scanned the page for a sign of Peter and finally saw Scabbers on the front page.  Could it be that Scabbers is really Peter?  It sounded impossible, but still…

"Is that Peter?"  Harry asked, pointing at Scabbers.  

"Yes," Black said darkly.  "Do you know who these people are?"  

"Yes," Harry replied.  "That's the Weasley's.  Ron is my best friend," he said, indicating Ron as the person whom Scabbers/Peter was sitting on.  Black nodded.

"Do you think we could have a talk with your friend Ron and his rat?"  Black snarled.  

"We could try, but it wouldn't do any good," Harry said glumly.  

"Why not?"  Black asked.

"Ron owled me earlier this summer and told me that Scabbers ran away," Harry mumbled as Sirius scowled.  

"Great," he muttered to himself more than to Harry.  "He knows I broke out.  He'll be on the run forever.  It'll be impossible to catch him now," Sirius sighed sadly.  "There goes my proof.  No one will believe me now…not the Ministry, not Dumbledore, not Remus-"

"But I will," Harry said, surprising himself with his own daring.  Black turned and stared at him with bright, shining eyes.

"Really?"  He asked tentatively.  "You really believe me?"  

Harry looked down for a moment to get his thoughts in order.  Black's story was a little far-fetched, but when he really thought about it now, the story did piece together.  And the man obviously cared a lot about Harry's trust.  If he didn't, then why would he go to all the trouble to explain everything to him?  There was also the fact that he found out more about his parents from Sirius Black in an hour than he had ever found out about them in his entire life.  Harry thought about what his dad would do.  It was obvious that they had been very close.  

"Yeah," Harry replied.  "I believe you."

Sirius Black broke into the biggest and truest smile Harry had ever seen, and the effect was frightening.  Sirius then turned around and looked around the room.  

"I know this may seem really sudden and probably not the best idea," he started, looking Harry directly in the eye.  "Not to mention the fact that a lot of people will be worried about you, but…"

"Yes…" Harry prompted.  Sirius took a deep breath.

"Would you like to stay here with me?"  He asked all in one breath.  Harry grinned.  

"Would I ever," he said as he also looked around the room.  "Is this your old house?"  Harry asked.  Sirius nodded.  

"Yeah, this is my old house," he said.  "It's pretty big and very well protected and there would be plenty of room for the two of us.  The only problem I think we'll have is food, and I can always order groceries on an Express Owl."

"Great," Harry grinned.  This was definitely going to be a good summer.  He would be spending it with his godfather, someone who cared about him.  It would be almost as good as having his own father back.  Harry followed Sirius with these happy thoughts going through his head.  Sirius led him down the hallway up some stairs into a rather large bedroom.  Harry's jaw dropped.

"Is this all for me?"  Harry squeaked.  Sirius grinned.

"Yeah," he replied happily.  "My room is just down the hall.  Do you like it?"

"Yes," Harry said earnestly, nodding his head.  "Thanks Sirius."

"No problem Harry," he said as he enlarged Harry's trunk to its natural size and gave Harry his wand back.  Sirius walked out of the room and smiled.  

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Sirius."

*          *          *

A.N.:  Ron owled Harry earlier that summer and said that Scabbers ran away!!!  Sorry for the confusion!  Keep those reviews coming, 'cause I'm not updating any more until I get at least 10 more reviews!!!

Next Chapter:  Harry and Sirius form a nice friendship, and Harry meets someone else from his father's past, but it's not Remus!!!  (Okay, that just gave it away, but oh well.)


	3. Expect the Unexpected

**W**hat **M**ight **H**ave **B**een

**B**y: **P**adfoot

Disclaimer:  I.  Still.  Don't.  Own.  This.

A.N.:  YAY!!!  Next chapter up!!!  Sorry it was so late.  My computer got zapped by some of the storms and it took FOREVER to find it again.  Thanks for reviewing!!!

This Chapter:  Harry and Sirius form a nice friendship, and Harry meets someone else from his father's past, but it's not Remus!!!  (Okay, that just gave it away, but oh well.)

Chapter 3:  Expect the Unexpected 

Harry awoke the next day and for a few seconds and forgot where he was.  Then he remembered: Aunt Marge, running away from the Dursleys, Magnolia Crescent, Sirius Black, and Black being innocent.  It had been very eventful last night.  A large rolling of his stomach broke him from his thoughts, and Harry suddenly realized that he was hungry.  

Harry got up, changed clothes, and started walking down the hall until he suddenly remembered that he did not know where the kitchen was.  He paused for a moment looking around the hall until the smell of bread baking reached his nose.  It was coming from somewhere downstairs.  

Harry followed the smell to the kitchen, and what he found there was a sight that he couldn't help but laugh at.  He was met with a would-be menacing glare from Sirius, only it wasn't really that menacing if you consider the fact that Sirius was covered in flour and raw dough.  He had apparently showered earlier this morning, but it looked like he was definitely going to need another one.  This fact only made Harry laugh harder and he had to lean up against the wall to keep upright.

There was a sudden muffled exploding sound somewhere on the wall above Harry's head, and the next thing he knew, he was covered in flour.  He looked over to glare at Sirius and saw that he was grinning.  

"You are so dead." 

Harry ran over to the cabinet and got a fistful of flour.  Without a moment's hesitation, he chucked it as Sirius, but the ironic part of this situation is the fact that Sirius had the same idea.  Harry was hit by Sirius' flour-ball while Sirius was hit by Harry's.  They continued this little game until there was no more flour in the bag.  Harry and Sirius both sank to the ground in laughter.  

"Man, I haven't had this much fun since the gnome tossing contest at the Weasley's last summer," Harry commented, once he had calmed down a bit.  This only made Sirius laugh harder.  

"Honestly," Harry said in mock-lecture.  "YOU'RE supposed to be the responsible adult here."  Sirius grinned.

"Me?  Responsible?"  He asked in mock-surprise.  "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Apparently not the responsible type," Harry replied back.  Sirius scowled and swatted at Harry's head, which he easily ducked.  Sirius sat back and sighed.  Harry, feeling like he did something bad sat up in concern.  

"Did I say something wrong?"  He asked, thoroughly concerned.  Sirius looked at him with a sympathetic twinkle in his eyes.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," he said quietly.  "If anything you did something good.  Its just…all the memories are coming back…it hurts a little…"

"Couldn't you remember anything when you were in Azkaban?"  Harry asked, clearly dumbfounded.

"Yes," Sirius replied, "but not the good ones.  The dementors-the Azkaban guards-are horrible creatures.  They force you to relive only you're bad memories, and just discard all of the good ones that you want to remember in the back of your mind, until something triggers them back."

"Well, what happened here to cause the memories to come back?"  Harry asked, dumbfounded.  Sirius smiled, only adding more confusion to Harry's thoughts.

"Your father," he said quietly.  "He used to always act like that.  Oh, the trouble we used to get in while we were at school…" he trailed off like he was staring into thin air, only to come back to reality again.  "We pulled off millions of pranks like that, and I'm not exaggerating.  It just…all came back…so fast…" He sighed again and Harry just sat quietly.  Sirius finally managed to pull himself together and stood up glancing around the mess.  He then turned back to Harry.  

"Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up," he said.  "By the time you get back down I'll have breakfast ready…"

*          *          *

Remus Lupin walked briskly up the spiral staircase into the Headmaster's office.  He had just been personally questioned by the Ministry on the whereabouts of Harry Potter and Sirius Black.  He had no idea about what was going on and, fortunately, the Ministry saw that too.  Remus was concerned about what was happening and wanted some answers, so he set off to see the only person he knew who knew just about everything that goes on in the wizarding world…Albus Dumbledore.

"Remus," the old headmaster said as he noticed who came in.

"Dumbledore," Remus replied.

"I think I know what brings you here," Dumbledore said somberly.  

"Sirius broke out of Azkaban and he and Harry have disappeared," Remus finished for him.  He had pieced together that much.  

"You were always the smart one," Dumbledore said with a sad twinkle in his eyes.

"Headmaster," Remus started, brushing aside the previous comment.  "You don't think that Sirius kidnapped Harry, do you?"  The older man let out a sigh.  "But Dumbledore Sirius could hurt Harry, or worse-"

"Remus," Dumbledore said, raising up both hands for silence.  Remus closed his mouth.  "I am well aware of Sirius Black's capabilities and of his obsessive desire to murder Harry Potter.  I am also aware that Sirius Black was well on his way towards Harry Potter's location when Harry had the unfortunate urge to run away."

"You're not saying-," Remus whispered.  

"I'm sorry, Remus," Dumbledore said as he watched his formal pupil sink into a vacant chair and place his head in his hands.  "There is nothing we can do, except pray."  Remus nodded.  "It would also help if you stayed closer to school.  There is a vacancy for Defense Against the Dark Arts if you're interested…" Remus nodded again.

"Anything for Harry," he replied.  "I owe him that much…"

*          *          *

The summer passed by and before Sirius and Harry knew it, it was the day before Harry would have to leave to go back to Hogwarts.  There was an issue there but Sirius had ordered Harry's supplies earlier this summer, and they both agreed that "Padfoot" would take Harry to King's Cross station as Harry's unofficial guard dog and they would both spend the rest of the year at Hogwarts.  

Sirius and Harry had become good friends over the summer…actually…they were a little more than friends.  Sirius had turned out to be a great godfather, and Harry was more than ecstatic to have his own family.  They spent their last night together packing up for the big day tomorrow.  

"Are you okay with everything, Harry?" Sirius asked for about the one-billionth time.

"Yes, Sirius," Harry replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sirius."

"Are you positive?"

"Sirius!"  Harry yelled angrily.

"Just kidding," he replied with a grin.  Harry rolled his eyes.  They both returned to gathering up Harry's things and packing them in Harry's Hogwarts trunk.  They had been at this for an hour and it was about another thirty minutes before they spoke again.

"I think we're done here," Harry said as he threw the last bit of belongs in the trunk.

"Okay," Sirius said as he made his way towards the door.  "I'll say goodnight then.  Goodnight Harry."

"Night, Sirius," Harry replied.  

Harry walked over to his bathroom and changed clothes and then collapsed on his bed.  He was so absorbed in his thoughts about the new eventful year that was coming up as he drifted off to sleep, that he didn't even notice a little gray rat climb in from his window…

*          *          *

Peter Pettigrew smirked as he transformed back into his human form.  Stupid, careless boy, just like his father.  Oh, did he have it coming!  Peter walked over to the sleeping boy on the bed and raised his wand-

"_Stupefy_," he muttered.

The boy lay motionless.  Peter then walked over and magically locked the door.  He whipped around and with a flick of his wand, he had the famous Harry Potter bound and gagged.  Peter smirked again.  His master said to have some fun, and he wasn't about to disobey the dark lord…

"_Enervate_."

*          *          *

Harry's eyes flickered open.  He felt really drowsy, but it couldn't have been morning yet!  He tried to roll over and much to his horror, found that he was bound and gagged on his own bed.  Harry's eyes shot open locked on a small figure standing above him…

Wormtail.

The little balding man smiled evilly.  "I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced," he said.  "But I see that your precious godfather hasn't wasted any time in telling you who I am."  Peter sneered.  "Yes, Sirius was always like that…gaining trust in high places so he wouldn't get in trouble…I'm honestly shocked he never went over to the Dark Side…"

Harry's eyes flashed angrily at the insult aimed at Sirius.  He wondered idly why Sirius hadn't come for him yet, as he struggled with his bonds.  Peter glared angrily when he saw this and whipped out his wand.  

"You want to fidget?" he asked dangerously.  "You want to twitch?  Well, I'm not going to be the one to stop you.  Crucio."

It was like nothing he had every experienced before.  Harry felt white-hot pain spread through every inch of his body.  The pang was so severe that he could hear himself screaming…even through his gag.  

Peter sat back on his heels and watched with cruel satisfaction.  It was hard to believe that this teenager who he was torturing was the Boy Who Lived.  Peter got lost in his reverie until a loud thud on the door broke him from his thoughts.  He swore.  It was Sirius.  

_'Uh oh,'_ he thought.  _'Overprotective godfather on a killing rampage.  Time to get done what needs to be done and get the hell out of here.'_

Peter pulled out a clear vile and broke the Cruciatus Curse.  With his other hand he pulled out a knife.  He could see Harry's eyes lock on the blade that was hovering inches above his chest.  Peter smiled evilly before bringing the knife down on one of Harry's arms.  He held the vile there and let the blood trickle into it as the knife fell on the floor.  Harry rolled over and off the bed as Peter popped the cap back on.  The man turned back one last time to the panting boy now on the floor.

"We'll meet again very soon, Harry Potter," he said as he clambered out the window.  "In the mean time, the Dark Lord sends his love," and with that, he disappeared.  

*          *          *

Sirius woke up to the sound of a faint, muffled screaming.  He immediately shot out of bad and grabbed his new wand and a robe.  Sirius bolted out the door and made his way toward Harry's room.  He crashed into the door only to find it locked.

_'Dark magic,'_ he thought.  Then his eyes flashed murderously.  _'Wormtail!'_

Sirius whipped out his wand as his mind started paging through every possible opening charm he knew of.  He tried a couple easy ones, but due to the Dark Magic present, they failed.  Sirius then went to some more advanced ones as he heard the screaming subdue.  Sirius felt his heart stop.  He had to get in there now before something irreversible happened.  Sirius tried a couple more charms as he heard a thud on the other side of the door.  Then he heard Peter's unmistakable voice.

"We'll meet again very soon, Harry Potter.  In the mean time, the Dark Lord sends his love…"

_'No!'_  Sirius thought frantically as he finally muttered an incantation that worked.  He burst inside and slammed the door behind him, and scanned the scene before him.  Peter wasn't there; he had obviously escaped through the window.  Then his eyes fell on Harry.

Sirius ran over to his godson who was lying on his stomach and completely tied up.  Sirius grabbed a discarded (and bloody) knife on the floor and made a slash.  Harry's gag dropped to the floor.  

As gently as he could, Sirius rolled Harry over and examined his godson.  Harry was shaking violently and there were little pink marks on his body…post symptoms of the Cruciatus Curse.  There was a cut on his arm, which was bleeding freely; that explained the blood on the knife.  But Sirius' eyes lingered the longest on Harry's emerald green ones, and immediately he felt his heart sink.  

There was an old saying that said, 'the eyes are the window to the soul'.  Well, at the moment in time, Sirius felt like he was living that aphorism.  Harry's eyes mirrored all of the emotions he was feeling…betrayal, pain, and fear being the most dominant ones.  Sirius felt his heart go out to that kid.  He reached out and pulled Harry into a comforting hug.  He felt Harry tensed slightly, but then he relaxed within Sirius' reassuring grip.  

They stayed in that position for a few moments until Sirius sensed that Harry was starting to drift off.  As gently as he could, Sirius lifted Harry up onto the bed.  Harry opened his eyes blurrily as Sirius started to move away.  Harry reached out his hand and grabbed Sirius' wrist weakly.

"Don't leave me," he pleaded.  Sirius reached out and brushed back a strand of hair.

"I'll be right back," he said softly.  Harry nodded slowly and leaned back onto the pillows and shut his eyes.  Sirius sighed and pulled out his wand.  He muttered a locking charm on the door and the window as a safety precaution.  Sirius then walked into the bathroom.  

He emerged a few seconds later carrying a wet washcloth, bandages, and a potion bottle, and sat down on the bed.  Sirius then got to work on tending to his wounded godson.  He grabbed the bandages and wrapped them over the cut to stop the bleeding and tied it neatly in a knot.  He grabbed the bottle and tipped the potion down Harry's throat.  It was for the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse.  Harry coughed and sputtered as the potion went unwillingly down his throat.  Sirius cradled and rocked his godson soothingly as he put the wet washcloth to his head.  Harry calmed down and fell back to sleep as Sirius sighed.  It was going to be a long night, with promises of an even longer tomorrow…

*          *          *

A.N.:  YAY!!!  Done!!!   Reviews are highly appreciated!!!

Next Chapter:  Harry and Sirius go to Hogwarts and run into some murderous company…


	4. Dangerous Encounters

**W**hat **M**ight **H**ave **B**een

**B**y: **P**adfoot

Disclaimer:  La de da de da.  I still don't own this.  La de da de da.

A.N.: Okay, back to this story.  This is going to be a little bloody.  Rating is going up to PG-13!!!  Remember the blood that Wormtail took in the previous chapter!!!

This Chapter:  Harry and Sirius go to Hogwarts and run into some murderous company…

**C**hapter **4**:  **D**angerous **E**ncounters ****

Harry opened his eyes and struggled to sit up.  A pair of strong arms assisted him, and he turned to look at Sirius' concerned face.  Harry lowered his gaze, unable to meet his godfather's eyes.  He didn't know why, but he felt ashamed and embarrassed about what happened last night.  Sirius gently cupped Harry's chin and forced it upwards.  

"Harry," he said gently.  "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"No," Harry replied quietly.

"Are you sure?"  

"Yes."

Sirius sighed and rubbed his forehead.  "I'm going to go make breakfast," he said as he made his way towards the door.  

"It hurt."

Sirius whipped around and did a double take.  "What?"

Harry lowered his gaze on the bed to the floor.  "It hurt," he repeated.  "And it was Wormtail.  He put a spell or something on me that made my whole body feel like it was on fire.  He took some of my blood and he said that Voldemort sends his love…" Sirius walked over and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.  In turn, Harry rested his head on Sirius'.

"I felt so helpless."

"I know the feeling," Sirius replied grimly.  "I could hear you screaming and when I tried to open the door, it was locked.  I tried every bloody opening spell known to mankind and nothing worked.  For a couple moments, I thought I'd lost you…"

"The Cruciatus Curse, which I'm assuming he used on you, has other affects," he continued.  "Not only can it torture you to death, but it can also make you mentally ill.  You have nothing to be ashamed about, Harry.  There.  Was.  Nothing.  You.  Could.  Have.  Done."  Harry nodded and snuggled closer to Sirius.

"What are we going to do now?"  He asked after awhile.  

Sirius sighed.  "This is getting more serious than we've taken it to be.  The magical world thinks that your dead and that I did it.  They think that Peter is dead.  They think that Voldemort is dead…" He paused for a moment and Harry looked anxiously at him.  "This is beyond both of us now.  We need to speak to someone who'll listen and can make other people listen…we're going to Hogwarts."

*          *          *

"Okay there, Harry?"  Sirius asked nervously.  

"I'm fine," Harry replied.  Sirius gave him a weak smile.

Harry and Sirius were standing outside the Hogsmeade Station.  They had agreed earlier that day to finish packing and wait out the rest of the day until that evening.  Fortunately, nothing much had happened except for Harry's scar had hurt for a minute.  Sirius didn't know this though…Harry kept this little piece of information to himself.  

Eventually, the time came and Sirius had Apparated them both to Hogsmeade.  They were going to speak with Professor Dumbledore, and hopefully, he would believe their story and help them figure out where to go from there.  In the mean time, Harry would walk up to Hogwarts, accompanied by his new dog, Snuffles.

"Ready Harry?"  Sirius asked.

"Okay Snuffles," Harry teased.  Sirius glared and transformed back into the great black dog Harry had first seen earlier on Magnolia Crescent.  Harry shook his head and walked along into the crowd.  

The streets were busy and crowded probably due to the excitement of the start of a new year.  It was a rough and tumble place and Sirius made sure that he stayed very close to Harry.  A pack of kids suddenly brushed by them knocking Sirius aside by a couple paces.  Sirius looked back into the spot that he and Harry had just occupied, and he realized, much to his horror, that Harry was gone…

*          *          *

"Ready Harry?"  Sirius asked.

"Okay Snuffles," Harry teased.  Sirius glared and transformed back into the great black dog Harry had first seen earlier on Magnolia Crescent.  Harry shook his head and walked along into the crowd.

There were a lot of people walking around and Harry made sure that he stuck close to Sirius.  A pack of kids suddenly brushed by and Harry felt someone bump into him.  Thinking it was an accident, he tried to walk around the person, but he found out that he was being held on to.  Harry look down to see what caught him and was shocked to see a silver hand clutching his cloak.  Harry shot his head up to look at his captor and was met with the smirk of a man who he'd first seen last night.  

"You," Harry breathed.  He was meet with total darkness.

*          *          *

Sirius was in a frenzy.  One minute he was with Harry, the next minute, he was not.  Sirius quickly traced and retraced his and Harry's steps without any sign of him.  His tracking dog nose couldn't even find the boys scent.  Sirius ran around in circles, sniffing, praying, that he would find some sort of clue.  But what he did find, he did not expect.

Sirius stumbled onto a familiar scent, one that he hadn't smelled since the Marauder's adventures on the full moon.  Sniffing again, he realized that it was the smell of a wolf…a werewolf…MOONY!!!

Sirius nearly barked for joy at the recognition of an old friend.  Maybe Remus would believe him.  Maybe Remus would at least listen.  Maybe Remus would help him find Harry.  Filled with new determination, Sirius followed the trail up to Hogwarts.

*          *          *

_"Enervate." _

Harry opened his eyes, feeling very dazed, with a slight tingle in his scar.  Then it came back to him: _Hogsmeade…Sirius…The Silver Hand…Wormtail…Darkness…  _Harry's head shot up and he looked around wildly.  He was met with the small plump form of Wormtail standing over by a tree holding something that glinted in the moonlight that came through the canopy of the Forbidden Forest.  

Harry stood up slowly as Wormtail looked up lazily at him.  Well, if Wormtail wasn't going to bother keeping him there, then at least he could try and make a break for it.  Harry turned and ran and crashed into something very tall and solid that made his scar flare as if it was on fire.  

Harry stumbled back, blinded for a moment by the sudden burst of pain from his scar.  When he opened his eyes, his emerald ones gazed right back into scarlet ones.  Harry gasped and toppled over.  

_'NO!!!' _Harry's mind screamed.  _'It couldn't be!!!  Not in a million years could it be true!!!'_

But it was.  Lord Voldemort was standing right before him, back in his body and more powerful than ever.  He glared down maliciously at Harry and grabbed him with his new, pale, spider-like hands.  Harry winced inwardly as Voldemort pulled him to his feet.  He hated when Voldemort touched him!  

_'Hey!'_ his mind was at work again._  'He's never touched me before without feeling pain!'_

"Yes," Voldemort said, snapping Harry out of his reverie.  "It's quite an accomplishment, isn't it?  Me, holding you, without feeling excruciating pain.  And it's all thanks to your little rat friend Wormtail over here…"

"Thank you, Master," he replied.  "It's always an honor doing your bidding."

Voldemort gave him a look and Wormtail went back to playing with whatever shiny thing he was holding earlier.  Voldemort turned back to Harry and pinned him to a tree with one hand, and with the other, he examined Harry's wounded arm.  He found the bandage that covered the cut Wormtail made last night.  Voldemort put pressure on it and Harry hissed in pain.  Voldemort smiled, satisfied.  

"The little blood that Wormtail collected last night was enough to help restore me to my body," Voldemort continued.  "With the aid of my father's bone, and I'm *sure* you noticed Wormtail's new hand, I was able to be resurrected.  I can touch you now, because your mother's pitiful sacrifice is on me well…"

One of Voldemort's fingers brushed against one of Harry's cheeks.  Harry involuntarily shuddered.  _'This was bad,' he thought.  __'And I *know* it's going to get worse.'  Harry gazed back into Voldemort's eyes and saw a hunger there…a hunger to kill…_

Voldemort stared back at him and pressed him firmly against a tree.  He then took out his wand and shot cords out that snaked across Harry's body, holding him tightly against the trunk.  Voldemort took another step back and raised his wand.  

"I am about to pay you back for all the trouble you've caused me," he hissed.  "_Crucio!_"

Once again, Harry felt the white ho pain flood throughout his body.  He felt as if he was on fire.  Every nerve on his body was on was screaming.  He wanted to black out, for it all to stop, to die.  He was waiting for the end when all of a sudden, the curse ended. 

Harry hung limply in his cords, panting heavily.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wormtail walk over and give Voldemort the shiny object that he had been holding.  Harry suddenly realized, much to his horror, that the shiny thing was a dagger.  He let out a soft whimper.  They were going to end it now.  He was finally going to die.

The tingle of hot breath on his neck broke Harry from his thoughts.  A long, spidery hand forced Harry's chin up, and once again, scarlet eyes met emerald.  The hand then changed positions so that it was now fully covering Harry's mouth.  Voldemort smiled evilly.  

"I want you to know," he hissed.  "That I consider this an honor.  Goodbye, Harry Potter."  And with that, he shoved the knife directly into Harry's chest.  

Harry screamed in pain, but it was muffled due to Voldemort's hand over his mouth.  There was also another disadvantage that came from Voldemort's hand being where it was: It made breathing a near impossible.  Harry struggled within the cords and Voldemort's grip to get air, but Voldemort was relentless.  Harry soon grew tired and finally gave up.  His breathing slowed and his blood loss increased.  

"You're as good as dead," Voldemort said as he stepped back and watched as Harry's time expire.  He then rounded on Wormtail.  "I want you to go back into the castle and keep an eye on everything.  Understood?"  Wormtail nodded, transformed, and scurried back up towards the castle.  Voldemort turned back to Harry and let out a soft chuckle.  

"And so the hero dies," he laughed.  "_Morsmordre!"  And with that, the Dark Lord Disapparated as his mark floated into the night sky.  _

*          *          *

Sirius Black ran along the Hogwarts grounds trailing Remus' scent.  He burst open the front doors and ran inside.  He was almost there; he could smell it.  Just one more corner-

*CRASH*

"What the-SIRIUS!!!"

"Moony, let me explain-"

"How dare you!!!  First you murder James, Lily, and Peter, and now Harry!!!  If you did anything to him I'll-"

"Moony, please," Sirius pleaded as he pinned his best friend to a window.  "Let me explain.  I.  Never.  Murdered.  Anybody.  It was all Peter!!!   He's alive Remus, and he tried to kill Harry last night!  We came here to tell you the truth and then Harry disappeared and I can't find him anywhere!  He's in trouble, I just know it!  You've got to help me Moony!!!"

"I don't believe you," Remus replied coldly.  "And I swear if you did anything to Harry, I'll pass you straight over to the dementors and let them have their way with you.  You're up for the kiss, Sirius!"

Sirius shuddered and looked down.  "I expected that much," he said quietly.  "But I swear it, Moony, I didn't do any-" 

He was cut off by an eerie green light suddenly enveloping the hallway.  Sirius and Remus both forgot their fight long enough to glance at what was hovering in the sky.  Sirius paled, but Remus took advantage of the situation.  As subtly as he could he slipped out his wand and was ready to shout and incantation, but Sirius was too quick for him.  

Sirius took control of the wand and aimed it back at Remus.  "Moony," he said.  "I am really sorry about this.  _Stupefy."  Remus collapsed on the floor, stunned, and Sirius took off down the hall.  His destination was the Dark Mark, but his priority was whatever he found lying underneath it._

  
*          *          *

Back in the Great Hall, the first year students waited anxiously to get sorted.  The entire school was excited about a new year, but their hearts where not in it.  Everyone present was thinking of Harry Potter, protector of the innocent, savior of the light, and everyone's favorite Quidditch star.  But despite the situation, Hogwarts was running normally.  Well, as normally as it could with the Dark Mark hovering in the sky.

There was a sudden uproar as the occupants of the Great Hall realized what the green light was.  Chaos completely broke out.  Students were screaming.  Teachers were shouting.  It took a few sparks from Dumbledore's wand to quiet things down.  

"Minerva, Severus, Hagrid, and Poppy will come with me.  The rest of you will stay in the hall."

There were some nods of understanding as the designated people exited the Great Hall.  Minerva McGonagall was the deputy headmistress and was always involved of what was going on in or out of the castle.  Severus Snape was their undercover spy, and involved with everything going around on the Dark Side.  Rubeus Hagrid was the groundskeeper and knew practically every inch of the castle grounds.  Poppy Pomfrey was the school healer.  She was coming as a precaution.  And of course, there was Albus Dumbledore.  

Snape was in the lead going down the hall, and the first to encounter the stunned Remus Lupin.  However, he discovered that the hard way.  Snape tripped and went flying headfirst down the hall while the rest of their group stopped ahead of time.

"Oh my god, Remus!"  McGonagall squealed.

"_Enervate," Dumbledore muttered.  _

"Are you all right, Remus?"  Madam Pomfrey asked him.

"'_Are you all right Remus,'" Snape imitated her voice.  "What about an '__Are you all right Severus'?  And what the hell where you doing down there in the first place, Lupin?"_

"Sirius," Remus muttered as Hagrid helped him to his feet.  "He was here.  He started screaming at me that he was innocent.  He saw the Dark Mark.  He stunned me.  And he left.  Any more questions?"  Snape glared.

"We need to get down there," Dumbledore said hurriedly, picking up the pace.  "Before it's too late."  Everyone present nodded and started running down the hallway, out the doors, and onto the grounds.  They followed the Dark Mark to the edge of the forest and stopped.

"What now, Professor Dumbledore, sir?"  Hagrid asked.  

"We'll split up," Dumbledore replied.  "Shoot sparks up if you find anything or need help…"

  
*          *          *

Sirius ran along the grounds as fast as he could in his canine form.  He was seriously dreading what he might find underneath the mark.  But nonetheless, he kept running and darted into the Forbidden Forest without a second thought.  He ran and ran until a scent on the wind caught his attention.  Sirius felt his heart sink.  It was blood, and he was getting closer.  He transformed back into a human and followed the scent with his human nose.  Sirius rounded another corner and saw a sight that made his heart stop.

"Harry," he breathed as he clutched a nearby branch for support.  

In truth, it was Harry.  He was tied to a tree with a dagger sticking out of his chest with blood streaming out of him, but nonetheless, it was Harry.  Sirius took a moment to recover him and then slowly walked over to his godson.  

He wasn't breathing, Sirius discovered, most likely due to the knife in his chest.  Filled with a grim determination, Sirius applied all pressure onto Harry's chest and ripped the dagger out.  He then took one swipe and cut the bonds that held Harry to the tree.  Sirius caught the limp boy as he fell and laid him down gently on the forest ground.

"Harry," he tried again as he smoothed the boy's hair down.  "Harry, come on buddy, talk to me.  It's Sirius…" Nothing.  Sirius choked back a sob.  He had failed him.  He was too late, by a matter of seconds too late.  It was all over Harry was dead and-

"S-Sirius?"  

Sirius head shot up.  "Yes it's me," he replied hurriedly.  "It's okay, Harry, I'm here.  Everything is going to be okay.  Just relax…"

"V-Voldemort, W-Wormtail," he choked out, getting slightly hysterical.  "T-They were h-here…"

"They're gone Harry," Sirius replied, hiding the shock he was feeling from his voice.  "Nobody's going to hurt you now.  Not while I'm here.  Please calm down.  You're going to hurt yourself even more. "  Very slowly, Harry nodded and shut his eyes.

Sirius sighed.  What to do now?  Harry needed help and fast, otherwise, he wasn't going to make it.  He had to take him up to the castle and now.  But if he did, Sirius would surely be given the kiss.  _'No,' Sirius thought.  __'Harry's life is worth more than that.'  _

Sighing again, he stood up, ready to take Harry up into the Hospital Wing, where hopefully Madam Pomfrey could save him, when all of a sudden, he heard voices.  Sirius crouched down again next to Harry and listened.

"What now, Professor Dumbledore, sir?"  Said the first voice, which he recognized as Hagrid, the gamekeeper.  

"We'll split up," Replied another, which he recognized as Dumbledore.  "Shoot sparks up if you find anything or need help…"

Sirius smiled sadly.  "Help's on the way Harry," he whispered to the unconscious figure beside him.  And with that, Sirius shot up a blast of red sparks up into the night sky.

  
*          *          *

A.N.:  Heeheehee!!!  Well, that was somewhat of a cliffy!!!  Remember, reviews help me get out the next chapter quicker!!!

Next Chapter:  Everyone is accusing Sirius of Harry's near murder, and want to give him the Dementor's Kiss.  Will Harry wake up in time to save his godfather??? 


	5. The Kiss

**W**hat **M**ight **H**ave **B**een

**B**y: **P**adfoot

Disclaimer:  I still don't own this so don't sue me!!!

A.N.:  AHH!!!  I had to move, and know I'm updating it.  Go me.  DOES ANYBODY KNOW HOW TO GET ITALICS ON HERE???  I'd be forever grateful if you helped!!!

This Chapter:  Everyone is accusing Sirius of Harry's near murder, and want to give him the Dementor's Kiss.  Will Harry wake up in time to save his godfather??? 

**C**hapter **5**:  **T**he **K**iss 

_"…Honestly, it's amazing he's still alive…"_

_"…Or that he made it through last night…"_

_"…You did a fine job with him Madam Pomfrey…"_

_"…Thank you, Minister…"_

Harry awoke to the sound of people talking.  In truth, he was awake, but his eyes were still shut.  He wanted to roll back over and go to sleep, and when he tried, he found that there was a searing pain in his chest.  Harry opened his eyes with a gasp as his hands came around to clutch his stomach.  

Immediately, the voices in the room fell silent when the heard the gasp and all eyes where on the bed.  When everyone present realized that Harry was in pain, they rushed forward immediately to help.  

"Whoa, Harry," the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, said as he helped roll the Boy-Who-Lived back over.  

"Calm down, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey cooed.  "Everything is going to be okay…"

"You've suffered quite an ordeal," McGonagall sympathized.  "Just calm down."

Harry took a moment to look at everyone present in the room.  There was Professor McGonagall, his transfiguration teacher and Head of House.  There was Madam Pomfrey, the nurse and healer of Hogwarts.  There was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.  And, Harry noticed, Professor Snape, Harry's potion's teacher and one of his least favorite people in the entire world.  Taking a last look around, Harry noticed that someone was missing.

"Sirius," Harry whispered.  "Where's Sirius?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter," replied Fudge.  "Black is locked up and about to meet his fate."

"Fate, what fate?" Harry asked, his voice rising.

"Sirius Black is getting the dementors kiss, in approximately-oh-ten minutes," Fudge said, matter-of-factly.  

"WHAT?  NO!"  Harry yelled, sitting straight up.  "YOU CAN'T!!!"  

"See, just like I told you Minister," Snape said coldly.  "Confounded.  Black did a very fine job with him."

"Sirius didn't do anything to me!"  Harry shouted angrily.  "And I am not confounded!"  

"Potter, how can you say that?"  Madam Pomfrey asked, horrified.  "We found you with him in the Forbidden Forest, and you were nearly dead.  He practically stabbed you to death!"

"No," Harry said desperately.  There had to be some way to make them see.  "Sirius didn't do that, he would never do that!  It was Voldemort and Pettigrew-"

"I can see what your saying, Severus," McGonagall said quietly.  "He is confounded."

"NO I'M NOT!"  Harry yelled.  "I'M JUST TRYING TO TELL YOU-"

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey shouted.  "That is quiet enough!  Minister, Professors, I must object.  Mr. Potter is my patient, and he needs his rest."

"Certainly Poppy," Cornelius Fudge replied.  "We must be on our way.  Black is probably being brought up from the dungeons now.  We need to get to the Quidditch field before then.  Dumbledore and Lupin are probably waiting for us…"

"Do you think it's wise, Minister?" McGonagall asked as she, Fudge, and Snape exited the Hospital Wing.  "Wise to allow the students to see Black get kissed, I mean?"

"Why not?"  Fudge replied, shutting the door behind him.  "I feel that it is educational for the students to see what happens if they break the law."

And with that, Fudge shut the door.  Harry sat there, frozen to the spot with fear.  They were going to soul-suck his godfather, and Sirius didn't even do anything.  There had to be a way to save him, there just had to be.  Harry just couldn't lose the only father figure he had.  

"Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said.  Harry jumped; he had forgotten that she was there.  "I have to run down to Professor Snape's office and get a potion for you.  Stay here."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Harry lied.  She looked at him for a moment, and then walked out of the room.  As soon as she heard his footsteps die away, Harry scrambled out of bed and put on his robe and wand.  This was the opportunity he needed, and the only way to save Sirius.  So without another moment's hesitation, Harry swept out of the Hospital Wing and headed towards the dungeon.

*          *          *

_"Where did those sparks come from?"_

_"Somewhere over here, hurry!"_

_"Who could have done that?"_

_"Albus, I see someone over there!"_

_*Silence*_

_"Oh my!"_

_"DON'T YEH DARE MOVE!!!"_

_"I'm not," Sirius Black said gruffly.  He was still cradling an unconscious and bloody Harry Potter in his arms.  Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Hagrid were all pointing their wands out him (Hagrid with his umbrella).  _

_"Now, Sirius, don't do this," Dumbledore said, trying to reason with the convicted murderer.  "Just let Harry go…"_

_"I can't," Sirius replied._

_"And why's that?" Snape said scathingly.  "Trying to cling on the to the last thing of your dead friend that you betrayed."_

_"That was out of line, Severus," Remus said quietly._

_"What, taking his side now Lupin," Snape shot.  "Or have you been doing this all along?"_

_"Severus," Dumbledore said warningly.  "This is not the time."_

_"Excuse me, Mr. Black," Madam Pomfrey said tentatively.  Apparently she thought civil was the way to handle it.  "Would it-would it be okay if I examined him?" she asked, indicating Harry.  Sirius started at her disbelievingly, but then nodded quickly.  She crept toward them cautiously and then sat on the opposite side of Sirius and glanced over Harry's wounds; the others watched with bated breath.  Madam Pomfrey let out a low hiss.  "How did this happen?"_

_"Long story," Sirius replied darkly.  "Is he going to be okay?"  _

_Madam Pomfrey was silent.  "I don't know.  If I take him now, he might have a chance.  He's lost a lot of blood."  _

_Sirius nodded.  "I put pressure on it to try to stop the flow."_

_It was Madam Pomfrey's turn to nod.  "You did well.  I'll take over from here.  Professor Dumbledore, would you please conjure a stretcher?"  Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand and a stretcher appeared.  Sirius picked Harry up and placed him gently on it._

_"Okay, let's go," Madam Pomfrey said.  She, McGonagall, and Hagrid took the stretcher and walked up the path towards the Hospital Wing.  Sirius tried to follow, but Remus and Snape pointed their wands at him and held him back._

_"I don't think so," Snape sneered._

_"No, you don't understand, Harry needs me," Sirius pleaded.  _

_"I really don't think he does," Remus replied coldly._

_"No, I have to be with him," Sirius said as he raised his own wand.  "Get out of my way!"_

_"Sirius, we can do this the hard way or we can do it the easy way, but you cannot be with Harry," Dumbledore said, pulling out his own wand.  _

_"Hard way then," Sirius said determinedly.  "And I will be with Harry!"_

_"Then I'm sorry about this," Dumbledore said sadly.  "Stupefy."_

*          *          *

Sirius groaned as he came about.  He looked around and discovered he was lying on a stone floor in a dungeon.  After slowly pushing himself upright, Sirius started to remember the past night's events: Hogsmeade station, Remus, the Dark Mark, blood, Harry-

"Oh no," Sirius whispered.  "Harry."

"He's up in the Hospital Wing recovering, unfortunately I can't say the same for you…"

Sirius whipped around and came face to face with the former Marauder.  Remus was leaning up against the wall on the other side of the cell with his arms folded in front of him.  He was staring at Sirius with a mild expression, but Sirius knew he was angry.  The look of betrayal and hate in his eyes gave him away.  

"Remus," Sirius breathed.  "You've got to believe me, you've got to hear me out-"

"Why?"  Remus replied softly.  "Why should I?"  Remus sighed and started pacing back and forth.  "What do you think you were doing?  Did you really think you'd get away with all of this?  But that's not why I'm here; the Ministry will get that out of you.  I can't even pretend to understand you any more."  Remus stopped pacing and turned to face his former friend.  "I don't know you any more, Sirius."

"Yes, yes you do Moony-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Sirius felt like he was slapped in the face with a heavy weight.  He was initially shocked.  His jaw was open end he was gaping at the werewolf.  Remus was staring back at him with furious tears in his eyes.

"How dare you," he hissed.  "How.  Dare.  You.  I can't believe you just called me that!  That was a name we made up when we were friends, Sirius!  Friends, you know-the thing you broke up when you joined Voldemort!"  

Sirius was speechless.  He had expected Remus to be mad, but somewhat reasonable.  The only reply that Sirius made was the silent opening and shutting of his mouth, so Remus continued to vent off his anger that he'd contained for twelve years.

"What did Voldemort offer you, Sirius?  What did he say he'd do for you that was worth the destruction of our friendship-our lives-the lives of people you claimed to love and wouldn't let anything happen to you?  What, damn it, what?"  

Remus was now hysterical, but apparently he had burned off his stem.  He took a couple deep breaths and settled down.  Remus sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," he muttered.  "It's all in the past.  A secret part of me hoped that I'd come down and find the man I once knew, but never mind.  It doesn't matter now.  The Ministry's giving you the Dementor's Kiss in a few minutes.  I just came to say goodbye."

Sirius took a deep breath.  "Remus, please don't do this to me.  Don't go.  I need you, Remus, please."

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Remus replied.  "Goodbye."  And with that, he walked out of the dungeon and out of Sirius' life forever.  Sirius leaned against the bars and stifled a sob that was threatening to escape.  There went the last friend and the last but of hope he had.  

*          *          *

Harry walked briskly down the hallway.  It hurt too much to run, so he had to be satisfied with just walking.  Harry rounded a corner and paused.  He was right next to the doorway that led down to the dungeon.  Harry took a deep breath and held his wand tightly in his hands.  He prepared to walk down the stairs, but the sound of footsteps stopped him.  There was someone coming up the stairs.  

Harry hurried across the room and hid behind a suit of armor.  By peaking though the side, he could see a tall, light brown haired man coming up the stairs.  Harry thought the man looked familiar, but he shook the feeling off as he continued to observe him.  He looked really upset about something.  The man stopped to wipe his eyes before continuing down towards the Quidditch pitch.  

Harry sighed, grateful that he wasn't seen.  He decided that he would wait until the footsteps died away before he tried again to rescue Sirius.  But the footsteps didn't die away; instead, they got louder, and by the sound of it, it seemed that there was more than one pair.  Harry repositioned himself so he could see.  

Two people, both wearing Ministry clothing and holding wands were walking towards the dungeons.  Harry's heart sunk.  They were going to get Sirius!  Harry wouldn't get a chance to help him!  

_'No,'_ Harry thought.  _'I won't give up yet.  I can still help Sirius.'_  

Harry waited.  He was not going to give up on Sirius now.  Not after all that they've been through together.  He knew the Ministry was not going to listen or that Dumbledore was not going to help.  Harry would have to do it himself.  So he waited until he heard footsteps coming up the hall.

It was Sirius.  He was handcuffed and being led by those two Ministry officials he saw earlier.  Harry crouched down and waited for the opportune moment.  It came.  Harry didn't wait a second later.  He flung out of his hiding spot and raced toward his godfather.

*          *          *

Sirius was sitting back down with his head in his hands when he heard footsteps coming.  It was the Aurors.  The came down the hallway and opened his cell, sneering at him.  

"So, this is the infamous Sirius Black," the first one scorned.  "Doesn't look too tough now does he, Thatch?"

"Not all, Dickens," replied the other as he conjured manacles around Sirius' wrist.  "Probably scared of the dementors.  Your not scarred of the little dementors are you Black?" he mocked.  

Sirius chose to ignore them.  In all honesty, he was scared.  What man wouldn't be of having their soul sucked and live out the rest of eternity as an empty shell.  He was also scared for Harry.  Remus said the he was recovering in the Hospital Wing, but there was still the treat of Voldemort and Wormtail out there.  And what if no body believed him?  

Sirius train off thoughts and worries continued as Dickens and Thatch brought him up the dungeon hallway.  They passed the school healer along the way and she gasped when she saw him and hurried into the office she was nearest to, but Sirius didn't care.  All he cared about was Harry.  

But the thing that broke his heart the most was the fact that he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.  He didn't get a chance to tell him of how proud he was of him or how much that Harry and their short amount of time together meant to him.  All Sirius wished was to see Harry one last time before he _'died'_."  What Sirius didn't know was that his wish was going to come true sooner than expected.

It was up in the Entry Hall when it happened.  They were just walking along when out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw movement.  He turned, as did the Aurors to see Harry coming at them with his wand raised.  He pointed it at Thatch and opened his mouth.

"Stupefy!" he yelled.  

Thatch fell on the floor, stunned, and at the same time, so did Harry.  It was apparent that it took a lot out of him to produce a stunning charm.  Dickens looked between the two of them and threw Sirius into the wall and pointed his wand at the half-conscious Harry on the floor.  

With a roar of rage, Sirius charged at Dickens.  They collided and tumbled to the floor, Sirius, knocking Dickens wand away in the process.  Dickens was furious.  He aimed two punches at Sirius' head, one Sirius blocked, but the other came in hard contact with his scull.  Sirius staggered a side, half dazed.  Dickens used the opportunity to kick him aside and stand up and pull a spare wand from the end of his robes.  Sirius looked up at him in defeat.

"It's over now, Black," Dickens hissed.  "And he's your prize: a first class trip straight to the dementors.  And they'll be so happy to see you, happy enough to give you a little kiss, I think."  

Sirius didn't reply.  It was hopeless.  He had lost, and he knew it.  He glanced over miserably at Harry, but Harry wasn't in the spot that he had last seen him.  He was crawling over towards Dickens's other wand.  He grabbed it and hurled it at Sirius, who caught it and took Dickens's brief moment of surprise to stun him.  He collapsed on the floor a second later.  Sirius took a moment and used his own wand that Dickens had been using to tie them both up and erased their memories before hurrying over to Harry.  

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked him, concerned, as he helped him to his feet.

"Fine," Harry panted.  "I just over did it that's all."

It was a few moments where Sirius and Harry just stared at each other.  Then, simultaneously, they both reached out and pulled each other into a gentle embrace.  It seemed like there was just a few moments of silence and then Sirius and Harry both launched into speech.  

"-I can't believe they locked you up in the dungeons-"

"-When I woke up and I didn't see you, I thought-"

"-And when I tried to tell them, they wouldn't listen-"

"-I was so worried, I thought I wouldn't see you before I got kissed-"

"The kiss!" Harry exclaimed.  "Sirius, you've got to run!  They'll start to get suspicious if you don't show up!  You've got to leave, now!"

"What about you?" Sirius cried.  "I can't just leave you here!"

"Yes you can, I'll be fine!"  Harry replied.  "I've got to get up to the Hospital Wing before anyone knows I'm gone and you have to leave!"  

Sirius sighed and nodded.  "You're right, I have to leave."  He stepped back and gently squeezed Harry's hand.  "We'll see each other soon, Harry, I promise."  Harry nodded, and with a pop, Sirius transformed into the giant bear like dog, and he was off.  

_'Don't worry, Harry,'_ Sirius (the dog) thought.  _'You'll see me soon.'_

*          *          *

Harry watched for a few moments as Padfoot disappeared into the distance.  Then, after he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, Harry turned and walked briskly back toward the Hospital Wing.  He just rounded the next corner when he heard Madam Pomfrey's scream of surprise, and he knew that everything was going to be okay.  

He walked back into the Hospital Wing, threw his robe and wand down on his trunk, and scrambled back into bed.  He glanced out the window and sighed happily, knowing now that his godfather was going to be safe and healthy, and even if Harry wasn't going to be with him, it was okay.  He sighed and leaned back and rested his head against the pillow, not noticing a certain gray rat streak by and dart out the door.

*          *          *

A.N.:  YAY!!!  Sorry it took so long!!!  But it's out, and no worries my dedicated reviewers; this story is far from over!!!  And thank you SOOOOO much Onyx and S and kateydidnt for telling me how to get italics on Fanfiction.Net!!!  My stories look much better now and I owe it all too you!!!  *round of applause*  Review Please!!!

Next Chapter: Aftermath of Sirius' escape and Wormtail makes an appearance.


End file.
